Save You
by sushi.seashells
Summary: “I didn’t save you last time to have you turn around and die again, idiot Bean Sprout.” //One-shot, Friendship Yullen, Possible OOCness, spoiler-ish for chapters 167 & 182 of manga, has nothing to do with the Simple Plan song.//


**A/N:** Hi. XD So. This is my first attempt at a D Gray Man fic. I'll admit I'm pretty new to this fandom (but I love these two to bits, lol), too, so don't kill me, please. ^^;

Oh, and italics that aren't in anyone's speech are either thoughts or flashbacks/memories. Just thought I'd clear that up beforehand. Also... kinda spoiler-ish for Chapters 167 and 182 of the manga. And there's possible OOCness in here, too. ^^;

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except maybe the idea?

* * *

**Save You**

"_What would you do if I told you you'll have to kill someone you love when you become the Fourteenth?"_

Allen Walker sighed and splashed another handful of cold water from the tap in his face, forcing the memory of his Master's voice away.

God, it was bothering him so much, the said Fourteenth, the voice in his head, the Noah, who continued to voice unneeded and unwanted opinions at the back of his mind.

And, though Allen would never admit it out loud (but now he wondered what the difference was—there was another conscience in his mind anyway), he was afraid. And as if on cue, the voice of said conscience spoke out again, _Oh, admitting to it, are we, Allen?_

The white-haired boy had deliberately shut his eyes to avoid looking in the mirror. The Fourteenth's voice forced him to reopen them, if only to throw his best glare and a "Shut up, you," to a looming shadow that he knew only he could see.

The grin, a stark white shape against a dark face, widened. _Can you make me?_

The boy fell silent, contemplating.

_"Are you a fool?" he remembered the Akuma questioning, the usual mocking tone in its voice replaced by a thorough surprise, "You've stabbed yourself as well, you know…"_

"_This is an exorcising blade. It only affects that which is evil," he'd told the level four he'd faced days before, "it won't harm anything but Noah and Akuma."_

_The unnerving sing-song voice of the Akuma floated back to him, "…'Only that which is evil'? Why, then, are you in such pain…?"_

Because apparently, there was a Noah inside him, he answered silently, belatedly.

Said Noah sniggered.

"Shut it," Allen ordered again, though not dumb enough to think that the Fourteenth would actually comply.

_Well?_ the shadow prompted.

The boy blinked. He _could_, couldn't he? He had a Noah inside him, but he also had a sword that destroyed them.

So technically…

"_What would you do if I told you you'll have to kill someone you love when you become the Fourteenth?"_

_That's right. No one would have to die._

He exited the restroom, decision made, and headed up to his room, with an expressionless Link in tow. He'd just have to find a split second when the Inspector had his guard down…

* * *

Yuu Kanda was more unapproachable than usual as he made his way to the Bean Sprout's room, glaring at anyone who dared spare him a second glance.

_If Komui wants the damn Bean Sprout, why can't he just call him himself?_ He even had the nerve to pair the two up _again_, knowing Kanda's obvious dislike for the British teen.

The long-haired male sighed as he reached Allen's room, before he knocked three times on the wood. "Idiot Bean Sprout, the chief wants you. Get the hell out of your room. Now."

No answer. He knocked again, louder and harsher, patience growing thin.

Silence.

_Fine. I'll open damn door myself_, he decided, drawing Mugen in a flash. It took him less than five seconds to cut a neat diagonal through the door, and slightly longer for the piece to give away.

The first thing he saw was the hilt of a sword out of the corner of his eye, before he caught the metallic scent of blood. Then he looked over.

His eyes widened out of their own accord, before Kanda could restrain the movement. "What the hell?" he muttered, finally mustering the urge to walk up to a bloody, likely unconscious Allen, with his own sword in his torso. _Che. Isn't this why_ Link _should be here? …The idiot's still alive… _

Before he could question himself, Kanda dislodged the large blade from the younger Exorcist, which promptly disintegrated and reformed as has left arm, and pulled the Sprout onto his back. _Medical attention_…

* * *

Kanda didn't know why he was still there. The head nurse had told him, with a voice that still held the initial shock of what happened, that Allen would be fine—not, of course, that he cared—but he was still sitting beside the unconscious boy.

At least it was quiet in here, for once; without the Stupid Rabbit and a whole other cast of characters who'd dubbed themselves his 'friends' to annoy the heck out of him…

His sharp eyes immediately averted from empty space as they caught a movement.

_The idiot's finally waking up, huh? Che…_

Allen was surprised enough when he found out that he wasn't in his room when he woke up. He was even more bewildered—and slightly afraid—when he recognized the person he was looking up at.

"K-Kanda?!"

"What, Bean Sprout?" the older teen spat back immediately.

"What am I doing here?" he asked, and then added, more out of habit than actual annoyance, "and the name's 'Allen', Ba-Kanda."

"Why the _hell_ was there a sword in you?" Kanda threw back. "I didn't save you last time to have you turn around and try to die _again_, idiot Bean Sprout."

"Last—?" _Oh._ _That level four. Right_. Allen shook his head, and then realized what Kanda had just said. "Then, why _did_ you save me?" he ventured, more curious as to why the swordsman had just admitted that, than to the actual answer.

"Che." Kanda wasn't sure either, truthfully, but he forced himself to say, "You think I want a Stupid Rabbit on my tail the rest of my life because you died?"

The British boy chuckled softly. "I suppose you have a point there."

The older Exorcist looked up at him, surprised at his submissiveness, though his face remained impassive. "Why _was_ there a sword in you?" he asked again, "who did _that_?"

The chuckle was now tinged with nervousness. "Is Link—?"

"I don't know where he is," Kanda replied, cutting him off, "Just spill it, Bean Sprout."

"I did it." Allen had lowered his voice, fearing the chance of the Inspector overhearing.

"What the hell, Sprout?"

"Well, it's an anti-Akuma weapon that'll destroy Noah, too…" Allen started, despite himself, not bothering to correct Kanda on the name. He just needed to talk, to get it all out. And since Link was obviously not an option, being a dog of Central, he was left with Kanda, the only person he knew relatively well, and was still at Headquarters. And, as much as he didn't like to admit, Kanda would actually listen—though he probably wouldn't care, but that was fine with Allen—to him babble without freaking out like Lavi or Lenalee. "And the Fourteenth… I thought I could get rid of him, before… before I have to kill someone," he finished, voice never rising. "I-I know it was an idiotic thought—" the white-haired boy started again, cut short by Kanda getting up.

"You aren't killing anyone, Bean Sprout. I'll kill _you_ before that happens, damn it," he muttered, before beginning to walk away.

The Exorcist only managed about three strides before he was called back by Allen. He threw a glance over his shoulder, ponytail swaying, coming to face a smiling Bean Sprout.

"Thanks, Kanda."

The words held no trace of sarcasm or mockery. Just… sincerity, Kanda realized. The Sprout had even been _smiling_.

"Hn," was the only reply Allen got, before the older Exorcist continued on his way.

Yuu Kanda, however, was left wondering why in the world he was that relieved that Allen had smiled. The kid always did, after all. He smiled at everyone, anything…

Maybe he cared more than he'd care to admit.

But then he shoved the thought to the back of his mind. What was he talking about?

* * *

**A/N:** Yup. Review please? Constructive criticism appreciated. :D


End file.
